Counter Top Melodies
by Jojo's music Addiction
Summary: He believes that his music is utter crap, she thinks differently. But if it's one way of coming to an agreement, its them making their own sweet music


The rain was pouring hard against the window as the petite blonde meister sat on the couch reading a novel. She was deep into the book until she heard the soft piano being played from the next room. The rain dancing against the windowsill of their apartment, her partner in the other room writing a soft melody while she sat snuggled up with a good book, wearing her favorite sweater that she had stolen from Soul; Maka always loved days like this.

She sighed as she heard Soul play a sweet, relaxing tune. She always loved his dark music, but she would be lying to herself if she said that she didn't prefer his relaxing, jazzy notes. His simple ballads were just the right tool to make her jump into a pool of calmness. It was as if all of her troubles went away while she heard his soft lullabies. She was slowly drifting herself to sleep by his playing until she heard a loud slam of sour notes, followed by Soul's deep, seemingly infuriated voice.

"Fuck, I can't get this stupid shit right." Soul shouted out loud. For the past few days the poor boy had been playing the same song trying to make the perfect ending for it; or so he thought.

Maka on the other hand thought it fit perfectly. Every piece, every note seemed to weave in just right. Over the years of living with the deathscythe her education in music became better, thanks to Soul of course. She knew which music was good and what was not. Five years ago, the poor thing couldn't even tell R&B apart from jazz. It all sounded the same.

She jumped a bit when she heard him kick his door out of anger. He always had a fit of frustration when he was not satisfied with his music. There was a second kick to the door that gave a cracking sound.

"Damn it!" He screamed. "Fuck this shit." He stomped out of his room and made his way towards the kitchen to grab a drink. Maka watched his every move, noticing how askew his hair became. His eyes flashed at her briefly. The fire burning inside his every being almost scared the poor girl.

She hated when he got like that. She hated how he would beat himself up over something he was a genius at. But she never said a word to him. She knew deep down that he would only get mad at her or it would irrupt into a never-ending argument.

It was the only thing she never fought back at him with. She never questioned his anger never stopped him from beating things and himself up. She just simply watched him with sympathy in her eyes because she knew he was wrong, and he knew that she felt like that.

Maka placed her book down on the coffee table as she stood herself up. Fixing the orange down sweater that drowned her a bit. Slowly she walked to the kitchen, watching Soul drink his soda as he stared out the window.

She quietly crept up to him, sliding her arms around his waist as she rested her head against his back. It was the only way she ever really fought with him about these things. A simple hug, and that was enough.

Soul's muscles relaxed as he felt Maka warmly lace her arms around him. A small grin fell on his lips as placed his hands over arms.

"I liked it, you know." She dared say. She was frightened at the words that escaped her mouth, but for some reason she didn't regret them. It was about time that he understood how amazing he really was.

"It's still not good enough. It will never be good enough. But if you like it, then I guess I can live with it." He said dryly. He was pissed and she knew it, but she held on to him tighter, letting him know she thought otherwise.

Placing her head on his shoulder, she looked out the window with him. The rain was becoming heavy. Just watching the rain hit the window gave her chills. She giggled a bit as she felt Soul run a finger down her arms, tickling her sweetly.

He turned her around to face those green eyes that he had fallen for throughout the years. Those same eyes that gave his heart a home, somewhere to look to for comfort and to admire. His red orbs softened at the sight of her and how cute she looked in his favorite sweater, how milky her skin was.

Soul lifted her up and gently sat her up on the counter as he stared at her watching her soft cheeks tint in pink. His signature smirk spread across his face, making his meister look away. She knew what he was up to, and she couldn't help but feel butterflies bust inside her.

She felt a sudden shock envelop her whole being as she felt Soul's sharp teeth scrap against her neck, letting a soft moan escape her lips.

This always happened after his rants on the piano. She never complained about it. Hell, she adored it when he got like this. His affection was gold. She never knew how she could make someone feel like this for her, let alone someone like Soul, but she was excited that she had such an effect.

His gestures on her neck increased as his tongue slid out, tasting her skin and making her shiver as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

He had her right where he wanted her.

"Soul..." she panted as he lightly sucked on the nape of her neck, making her body quiver. "Soul…N—Not here," She managed to say as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

Snickering at her response, he placed his hands on both of her thighs, rubbing each one just to make her yearn for more.

"Soul…please not here, I cook here." She moaned in his ear. He only smiled at her as he reached for her panties.

"Good thing I'm hungry then." He growled, pushing her a bit towards the wall of the counter. His eyes met her lustful olive ones as he pulled the fabric down her legs until they land on the floor. Her body shivered as her exposed bottom felt the cool surface of the counter. But soon enough, a flash off heat took over as she felt his tongue slither inside her soaked walls. She couldn't help but yelp at the sensation, tugging on his hair to bring him closer to her body.

"SOUL... AAAHHH..." She yelled as he moved up to her clit. His tongue felt so smooth against her, making her hiss and whimper all at once.

"Mmmhhh." She felt him smile inside her as he drank her up. She couldn't hold herself in anymore and she knew that he knew it, too. He slithered back up to her g-spot, making her scream one last time before she came sweetly in his mouth. He felt a warm sensation in his pants, realizing that her moans and cries of his name made him cream himself while she busted.

Soul only smiled and licked his lips before kissing her. "Mmm, better than a kishin soul." He laughed as she quivered and held on to him. Maka merely blushed and kissed his neck.

He held her once more before nuzzling on her neck. "Thank you for always believing in me. Nice to know that at least someone important appreciates my crappy music."

Maka's body tensed up as he spoke those words. She held him tighter and relaxed as she whispered in his ear those simple words that he loved to always hear.

"You will always be amazing Soul, no matter what you do. That's why I love you."

And that was enough for him.


End file.
